Amor tras el antifaz
by xMaryJadex
Summary: Han sido 3 años de amor prohibido en la distancia, viéndose de lejos, cruzando miradas que jamás significarían lo que deseaba. Mi profesor... Mi alumna... no por mucho tiempo. En el baile de fin de curso, un baile de máscaras, habían decidido olvidarse y explorar otras posibilidades, pero ¿qué sucederá si ambos deciden olvidarse con la única persona con la que es imposible hacerlo?


**_Habían sido tres años de ese amor prohibido en la distancia, viendo de lejos al objeto de sus anhelos, cruzando miradas que jamás significarían lo que deseaba su corazón. Desde la distancia, hacía su vida sin saber los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba, viendo desde su frágil posición como sus caminos iban paralelos pero no se cruzaban. Debía hacer algo para superar esos sentimientos, ya había soportado demasiado. _**

**_Todo esto sería de esperar en una historia de amor no correspondido común, pero ¿qué sucedería sí esto exactamente fuese lo que cruzase la mente y corazón de ambos personajes de nuestra historia?_**

**_Mi profesor... Mi alumna... no por mucho tiempo. En el baile de fin de curso, en aquel baile de máscaras, habían decidido olvidar sus sentimientos y explorar otras posibilidades, pero ¿qué sucedería si ambos deciden olvidarse mutuamente con la única persona con la que sería imposible hacerlo?_**

**_*Contiene Lemon: si este contenido no es de tu gusto, ruego te abstengas de seguir leyendo, no me hago responsable de herir susceptibilidades._**

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi. He utilizado los nombres de los personajes en España, aclaro a continuación quien es quien: Usagi/Serena/_**_Bunny_**_, Mamoru/Darien/_**_Armando_**_, Motoki/Andrew/_**_Mauricio_**_ y Makoto/Lita/_**_Patricia_**_._

* * *

><p>Armando consiguió zafarse de aquel grupo de adolescentes salvajes que casi le habían arrancado partes de su disfraz y por poco de su cuerpo. 'La última vez que me identifico para confiscar botellas de alcohol; ya es difícil librarme del club de fans de la Escuela, como para no conseguirlo aquí; no debo desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido' pensaba él resignado. Vio el enorme roto que la última loca de su club de fans había originado en su capa y suspiró con pesar. 'No ha aguantado mucho entero.'<p>

Buscó por la sala a sus amigos profesores pero no consiguió ver ninguno de los personajes que le habían nombrado; ya se había confundido de 'Cupido' así que esperaría a ver si era Mauricio quien le encontraba.

Mauricio Furuhata era un amistoso y jovial hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que había entrado al mismo tiempo que él en la Preparatoria. Se habían hecho amigos en poco tiempo pues se complementaban bien; él era serio y reservado, y Mauricio era extrovertido y risueño. Lo único que no le agradaba del carácter de Mauricio era su interés por relacionarse con las alumnas incluso fuera de clases yendo al Karaoke o de excursión. Siempre le veía rodeado de ellas, aceptando sus regalos y cartas de amor en San Valentín y obsequiándolas con un beso casto en la mejilla, que más de una malinterpretaba. Le había advertido en más de una ocasión que no debía ser tan cercano pues podía llegar a tener problemas, pero a él le había dado igual. Mauricio le había respondido que desde hacía tiempo tenía en mente a una chica y que sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para declararse. Esto tranquilizó a Armando pero seguía viendo día a día como seguía siendo amistoso con todas las alumnas de su clase.

Él ya tenía sus propios problemas personales como para preocuparse de más por los del libertino de su amigo. Su 'problema' tenía nombre y apellido, además de unos bellos ojos azules, largos cabellos rubios y ser su alumna. Bunny Tsukino. Sólo pensar en ella, una descarga recorría su cuerpo. Había acudido como vigilante al baile de fin de curso con la esperanza de verla por última vez; la última semana de clases, ella se había ausentado por enfermedad y había estado triste de no verla. Comprendía que aquella atracción incontrolable que sentía no era sana, correcta ni correspondida. Apenas dos semanas antes había escuchado sin querer la declaración de Seiya, uno de sus alumnos e inseparable amigo de Bunny. No se había quedado a escuchar la respuesta de ella; por una parte era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas, y más una declaración; y por otra, no quería sufrir innecesariamente. Sí, estaba enamorado de ella desde que chocaron en los pasillos de la preparatoria el primer año y de verla y tratarla, ella se había colado poco a poco en cada fibra de su ser.

La había buscado con la mirada pero todo había sido infructuoso, ella no había ido, seguramente seguía enferma. Suspiró con pesar mientras se paseaba por la pista de baile, esquivando a los enfebrecidos alumnos y profesores que brincaban en la pista de baile.

Se aproximó al extremo de una de las barras donde dispensaban bebidas, desde allí tal vez podría distinguir el grupo de profesores con los que había venido en grupo. Su búsqueda resultó infructuosa, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. De pronto, algo captó su atención. Una joven vestida totalmente de blanco y oro, de largos cabellos dorados brillantes, sujetados en dos largas coletas, con sendos moños coronándolos y con un antifaz emplumado. Aquella figura le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Parecía un ángel… ¡rodeada de demonios! Estaba charlando con un grupo de chicos que se notaban ebrios; la habían rodeado y no parecían estar muy en su sano juicio. '¡Genial! Se acabó mi tranquilidad, ¡toca ir a hacer de profesor-ogro antes de que le hagan algo a aquella chica!' pero tan pronto lo pensó advirtió como ésta gesticulaba haciéndolos retroceder a todos con cara de susto. Era probable que ella fuese una profesora que ya les estuviese llamando la atención debido a su estado de embriaguez. Suspiró aliviado. Aquella mujer iba por la pista de baile esquivando a todos los que allí se encontraban. Se movía elegantemente a pesar de los saltos y giros que estaba sorteando en la pista. '¿Quién será? No reconozco quien es, aunque el peinado me resulta familiar… de seguro es una peluca' pensaba él muy atento a sus movimientos. Observó entretenido como un par de chicos que al no llevar ya puestos el antifaz los había reconocido como del último curso; estos se habían abalanzado sobre ella tomándola por la cintura en actitud posesiva, aquello le gustó menos que cómo se comportó el primer grupo de alumnos. En esta ocasión, ya se había movido de su posición unos pasos cuando la vio zafarse con agilidad de los muchachos, consiguiendo que quedaran abrazados bailando entre ellos. La joven se dirigió riendo hasta la barra donde se encontraba Armando, cuando pasó a su lado alzó unos segundos la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azul celeste que le recordaron al cielo despejado en un día de primavera. Solo fue un instante que se miraron, ella hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a la cual él respondió sonriente y prosiguió su camino hasta el primer hueco que encontró en la barra, a pocos metros de él.

"– Una piña colada, por favor, –pidió suavemente al camarero con inesperada y dulce voz– pero pónmelo sin alcohol ni hielo, tengo que cuidarme y estar alerta." Dijo la mujer guiñándole el ojo al camarero. 'Definitivamente es una profesora, de haber sido una alumna mínimo habría pedido algo con alcohol y no habría bajado de pedirse un Mojito o un Gin-tonic, y lo más cargado posible' pensaba internamente. Observó prudente como ella probaba su bebida y hacía el gesto de OK con el pulgar al camarero. Ver cómo se llevaba a la boca la pajita de su copa fue el espectáculo más erótico que jamás esperó ver: cómo a cámara lenta ella acercó la copa a su rostro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, con los labios y su lengua capturó delicada y sensualmente el extremo y tomándolo entre sus labios absorbió por ella. Sintió un latido abrupto en su cuerpo y una descarga le recorrió hasta desembocar en cierta zona de su anatomía que no debía despertar. 'Maldita sea' pensó él, '¡sólo verla probar su bebida y me he excitado!'

Observó cómo su princesa, sí, ahora ya era su princesa, se iba desplazando a lo largo de la barra con su bebida en la mano, parecía estar buscando a alguien. '¡Dios! Espero que no sea a su novio o marido' rezaba para sí, pensó que ésta podía ser la ocasión ideal para tratar de sacar de su mente a su rubio tormento. Él quería seguir observándola así que se desplazó hasta el extremo de la barra, pero para su desgracia, ella siguió avanzando hasta estar a escasos 50 centímetros de él.

"– Hola princesa, ¿buscas a alguien?" –dijo alguien parado a su lado. Bunny le miró interrogante. Junto a ella un apuesto hombre vestido con una especie de armadura con espada y capa la miraba con interés. Era el chico con el que había cruzado su mirada al acercarse a la barra.

"– Estoy esperando por unas amigas, ¿y tú? ¿Estás buscando a alguien?" –preguntó desviando la mirada hacia la masa de gente que bailaba en la pista, tratando de no parecer interesada.

"– Sí. Espero también a unos amigos." –explicó el hombre haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Guardaron silencio tras este breve intercambio de información. Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, no lo percibió como un depredador y suspiró aliviada por ello. Durante toda la noche, había tenido que lidiar con tipos sospechosos bastante ebrios y compañeros de clase que no la habían reconocido. Normal, pues aquel baile de fin de curso era un baile de disfraces, basado en parejas famosas de la historia. Ella junto con sus inseparables amigas habían acordado disfrazarse de lo que las apeteciese, ya que no querían tener que invitar y mucho menos aguantar a ninguno de sus compañeros de promoción, y menos todavía, ebrios. A pesar del tema del baile, cada una eligió el personaje que más le gustaba sin preocuparse de si eran reales o ficticias y de ir en parejas, sólo Bunny escogió un personaje de la mitología o más bien de una leyenda que conocía. Serenity. Había leído una leyenda de pequeña sobre su dramática historia de amor y había quedado enamorada de ella. Y así se había disfrazado, de princesa de la luna. Utilizando un antiguo vestido de fiesta de su madre y añadiéndole a algunos accesorios cualquiera juraría que realmente ella acababa de salir de un cuento de princesas. Aquel vestido dibujaba sensualmente su figura, era de corte imperio, realzando sus pequeños pechos y modelando su cuerpo. Decidió retomar el peinado que había llevado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, el que había abandonado al comenzar el segundo año de la Preparatoria. El cambió fue motivado para aparentar ser más madura ante cierto profesor que le quitaba el sueño y ahora, habiendo acabado sus estudios y no haber conseguido nada con él, decidió volver a hacérselo. No se consideraba una mujer sensual ni atractiva. Apenas estaba abandonando la adolescencia con sus recién estrenados 18 años, pero con aquel atuendo se sentía atractiva y deseable, sensación que habían acrecentado los fallidos intentos de sus ignorantes compañeros por sacarla a bailar, sacarle el nombre o tratar de meterle mano. Añadió como toque final un antifaz blanco con plumas que enmarcaba sus bellos ojos azules; eso añadió un halo de misterio a su atuendo que sus amigas elogiaron.

"– Resultará difícil que encuentres a alguien, todos llevamos antifaz, –dijo ella sonriéndole– espero que por lo menos sepas de que van disfrazados tus amigos."

Armando la miró y una atractiva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, aquel gesto de complicidad junto con la penetrante mirada del desconocido, consiguieron que ella se ruborizase levemente.

"– Sólo sé que uno iba a ir de Cupido –comentó resignado– pero ya he abordado a un Cupido y no era él. Así que he decidido esperar que me encuentren. Si no te importa que me quede a tu lado, no pareces como esas chicas dispuestas a saltarle a uno encima, es más pareces especialista en quitártelos de encima."

"– No, será un placer hacerte compañía, –admitió Bunny– y no soy tan experta en quitarme babosos de encima. Si lo fuese, ni me hubiesen tocado…pero ¿en serio te han saltado encima?"

Él la miró nuevamente a los ojos, y le mostró un desgarro en la unión de la capa que llevaba. Bunny abrió sus ojos asombrada por la longitud de la rotura en la tela. Se aproximó preocupada tomando el tejido entre sus manos.

"– ¡Cielos! Está a punto de desprenderse, –exclamó preocupada– pero creo que tengo algo que te puede servir." Sin pensar en lo que realmente hacía, levantó el borde de su vestido y de una liga que llevaba a mitad del muslo, desenganchó un imperdible. Sintió como el desconocido carraspeaba frente a ella. Alzó su mirada y vio como él estaba ruborizado con la boca abierta; antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó su vestido que volvió a caer delicadamente tapando sus piernas.

"– ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! –dijo totalmente avergonzada bajando la mirada– Lo hice sin pensar, es que siempre llevo uno de estos encima. No quería avergonzarte." Bunny se sentía apenada y nerviosa por lo que había hecho. Apenas sí había sido consciente de lo que hizo hasta que él desconocido le hizo aquel aviso. Lo que no sabía ella es que no sólo había sido por enseñarle sus hermosas y bien formadas piernas, sino porque al agacharse, tenía una vista divina de sus delicados pechos enmarcados en aquel delicioso vestido.

"– No te preocupes, no he visto nada." –murmuró algo ruborizado desviando la mirada nuevamente. 'Parece buen chico' pensaba Bunny mientras le obsequiaba con una tímida sonrisa al recuperar su atención.

"– ¿Me… permites que… sujete la tela? –preguntó todavía cohibida, mostrándole el imperdible que había sacado de la liga de su muslo. Él sólo asintió. Bunny se aproximó al desconocido y comenzó a lidiar con el tejido. El hombre la observaba atento pues era bastante más alto que ella. Sonrió pensando quien era la que se escondía detrás del antifaz emplumado. Un delicioso aroma inundó sus sentidos, le resultaba familiar pero no supo descubrir de dónde lo recordaba. El suave olor del jazmín y un toque de canela lo embriagaron totalmente, no pudo resistirse a respirar hondo para aspirar todo lo que pudiese de aquella fragancia tan perturbadora.

Bunny notó como él tomó aire profundamente y mientras terminaba de sujetar la tela de la capa del desconocido, alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta que él la estaba mirando fijamente. Aquellos ojos color zafiro la perturbaron tanto que sintió revivir el rubor de sus mejillas.

"– Ya… ya está, –dijo tratando de no parecer afectada– aguantará lo suficiente para que no te moleste por esta noche."

"– Muchas gracias, princesa." –respondió el complacido por el trabajo. Se quedó unos instantes mirándola hechizado, aunque no veía su rostro a causa del antifaz, sus ojos azul celeste lo tenían totalmente embelesado. Ver sus delicadas mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos labios rosados tan deseables tan cerca lo habían removido por dentro sin saber que pensar. Ella desvió su mirada ruborizada todavía, él se sintió esperanzado, a aquella mujer no le resultaba indiferente.

"– ¿Puedo preguntar de qué vas disfrazado?" –preguntó tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

"– Bueno… es complicado de explicar… me inspiré en un príncipe de una leyenda muy antigua, –explicó soñador– no creo que hayas oído hablar de ella, no es muy conocida."

"– ¡Cuéntamelo, a lo mejor te sorprendo!" –dijo ella risueña. Él joven la miró complaciente y comenzó a relatarle la historia.

"– Verás, hace mucho tiempo había un reino en la Luna, –Bunny se sobresaltó con este inicio, ¿sería que el también conocía la leyenda del Milenio de Plata?– y en él, vivía una hermosa princesa. Ella era amada y respetada por todos en su reino; era muy bella y también muy poderosa. La princesa de la Luna se enamoró del príncipe de la Tierra, pero era un amor prohibido, debido a las leyes de la Luna y la Tierra. Aun así, ellos se amaron intensamente hasta el último de sus trágicos días. El príncipe, al que yo represento, se llamaba…"

"– Endimión." –completó ella, dejándole sorprendido y mudo por un instante.

"– ¿Conocías la leyenda?" –preguntó asombrado. Ella sonrió con calidez.

"– Por supuesto que la conozco, mi príncipe, –dijo suavemente haciendo una elegante reverencia– Soy Serenity." Ambos se miraron unos segundos sorprendidos por la paradoja. Él extendió su mano hacia ella pidiendo la suya con galantería.

"– Es un placer volver a verte, amada mía." –dijo en tono romántico tomando su mano e inclinándose para besársela.

"– El placer es todo mío, mi querido Endimión." –respondió ella mientras el posaba sus labios suavemente sobre la mano de ella.

Se miraron unos segundos más y rompieron a reír.

"– ¡Eres la primera persona que conozco que sabe de esta leyenda!" –dijo Armando gratamente sorprendido todavía.

"– Puedo decir lo mismo, mis amigas me consideraron un caso perdido por escoger este personaje que nadie conoce." –explicó ella ilusionada.

"– Pues puedes estar tranquila entonces, –aclaró Armando con calidez– somos dos casos perdidos."

Ella se emocionó al recibir aquella muestra de comprensión de un completo desconocido, aunque se sentía como si lo conociese. Aquellos ojos que durante un instante la apresaron cuando se cruzaron la primera vez le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Seguramente algún compañero de su clase o de la promoción aunque le extrañaba no haber reconocido durante el curso.

'Parece buen chico, quien sabe si él me ayudará a sacar de mi cabeza al profesor Chiba' pensaba obnubilada mirando a su misterioso acompañante.

Estuvieron charlando relajadamente durante gran parte de la velada, al estar juntos ambos se beneficiaron de la intimidad que les proporcionó su mutua compañía, manteniendo alejados tanto al grupo histérico de chicas alocadas que perseguían al profesor Chiba por parte de él, como a los babosos borrachos que sólo veían un trozo de carne o un trofeo en ella.

"– Princesita… ¿bailas?" –dijo un achispado Sombrerero Loco. Bunny miró preocupada un momento a su príncipe deseando que colaborase con ella y poniendo su mano suavemente en su antebrazo, respondió.

"– Me temo que estoy acompañada, mi pareja es muy celosa; –dijo cordial excusándose– y no deseo hacerlo en este momento. Gracias de todas formas." Comentó Bunny esperando no se notase el recelo que aquel joven despertaba en ella; apestaba terriblemente a alcohol.

"– ¡Vamos! sólo es un baile." –balbuceó el ebrio Sombrerero agarrando uno de los brazos de Bunny.

"– ¡Mi princesa ha sido clara contigo!, –exclamó calmado pero con el fuego de la ira en sus ojos haciendo el amago de levantarse– no desea bailar." Armando estuvo a punto de añadir '_ni contigo ni con ningún otro hombre de la fiesta y menos si está tan borracho como tú_. "– Así que sé un buen Sombrerero y celebra tu 'No-cumpleaños' con otra 'Alicia'." El muchacho recuperando la sobriedad instantáneamente dio dos pasos atrás acobardado, cuando Armando se irguió en su casi metro noventa de estatura. No es que fuese muy corpulento pero su disfraz contribuía a conferirle un porte apabullante. El joven huyó despavorido mientras él y Bunny se miraban cómplices con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

"– Gracias por seguirme el juego. –expresó ella con agradecimiento– No soporto a los tipos no saben controlarse bebiendo y quieren imponer sus deseos a los demás."

"– Veo que en eso tú eres muy cabal, Serenity, –expuso Armando– apenas has tomado alcohol en toda la fiesta." Ella lo miro sorprendida de que su misterioso príncipe se hubiese fijado.

"– Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Endimión. –aseguró feliz Bunny– En mi caso, no es que no me guste tomar algo de vez en cuando, pero aun así, prefiero mantener la cabeza despejada cuando otros no."

"– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, –dijo él comprensivo sosteniendo su mano– nunca se sabe cuándo vas a tener que detener a borrachines y mejor hacerlo estando en plenas facultades."

"– Sí, –murmuró ella mientras enlazaba sus dedos con la mano de Armando– aunque esta vez tenía a mi príncipe para defenderme." Se miraron a los ojos en silencio mientras los asistentes a aquella mascarada seguían bebiendo, bailando y excediéndose en general.

De pronto algo captó la atención de Bunny en la pista; pudo distinguir claramente a dos de sus amigas; Rei y Minako que bailaban muy pegaditas y sensualmente con dos enmascarados que vestían como caballeros del siglo XVIII en Europa. Bunny sonrió para sus adentros. '¡Así que era por eso que no las veía!' pensó. Rei iba disfrazada de 'Bella' de la película de Disney '_La Bella y la Bestia_', con un precioso vestido dorado de gasa con bastante vuelo que dejaba al aire sus delicados hombros, y Minako había escogido a la princesa Buttercup de la película '_la Princesa Prometida_'. Si bien no eran personajes históricos, seguía la línea que todas las amigas habían seguido para escoger sus disfraces. Todas escogieron personajes ficticios pero románticos. No vio a Patricia ni a Ami pero estaba segura de que Patricia estaría con el misterioso chico que ella no dejaba de comentar la había invitado a salir, y Ami era más que probable estuviese enfrascada en algún libro perdida por la sala.

Rei se percató de la presencia de Bunny y la saludó desde la pista. Minako al verla saludar a alguien, miró en su dirección y al distinguir a Bunny la llamó con insistencia. Bunny sólo negó y señaló a su acompañante. Ambas jóvenes estudiaron al acompañante de Bunny y a la vez le mostraron pulgares arriba guiñándole un ojo. Ella se río discretamente.

"– Veo que tengo la aprobación de tus amigas –comentó él divertido por la escena– ¿no preferirías ir con ellas? Antes las estabas buscando." Ofreció caballeroso pero algo triste por si ella decidía abandonarlo.

"– Viendo la situación ahora sólo estorbaría; ellas están bien, y además… –dijo inclinándose confidente hacía él– estoy mucho mejor aquí." Bunny le miró a los ojos con precaución, a lo mejor había sido demasiado presuntuosa pero se sentía bien con su príncipe. Armando sonrió visiblemente feliz, ella no se iría.

"– ¿Has visto a tus amigos?" –preguntó interesada.

"– ¡No, ni falta que hace! –respondió él sincero– estoy muchísimo mejor aquí." Se sonrieron nuevamente y siguieron disfrutando de su compañía pero eso sí, tomados de la mano. Seguían manteniendo sus manos enlazadas mientras Armando acariciaba con su mano libre el dorso de la mano de su princesa.

Después del repertorio habitual de música actual, comenzaron a poner canciones lentas para las parejas que habían acudido juntas. Armando vio clara su oportunidad, con cada palabra que había cruzado con su princesa sentía la necesidad de tenerla más cerca de él, apenas había conseguido tomarle la mano cuando pidieron otras bebidas en la barra y cuando se dirigieron a una mesa a  
>hablar más cómodamente. Hablaron de todo y de nada; gustos, aficiones, libros que habían leído, películas, comida favorita… nada acerca de quiénes eran pero es que eso tampoco surgió. Sentía que con aquella joven, podría olvidar a la alumna que le robaba el sueño y jamás tendría.<p>

"– Princesa Serenity –preguntó él suavemente– ¿me concedes este baile?". Levantándose y ofreciendo su mano con galantería hacia ella, él la miraba expectante.

"– Mi príncipe, –susurró dulcemente, él sintió un escalofrió– para mi será un placer." Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y la sujetó. Al hacerlo sintieron algo cálido que los envolvió, por un segundo miraron sus manos como si esas fuesen a despedir luz o ver algo en ellas, pero después se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con calidez mientras se dirigían a la pista. Ambos lo habían sentido y lo sabían.

Armando la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo, adaptó su paso al son de la música que escuchaba; no era exactamente un vals pero la lenta melodía invitaba a bailar de aquella manera. Ellos dos encajaban perfectamente en los brazos del otro, como si siempre se hubiesen conocido sus cuerpos y hubiesen bailado juntos. Después de unos cuantos giros, quienes no bailaban se habían quedado mirándoles. Había algo mágico en aquella escena. Algunos de los que se encontraban allí, suspiraban al ver la compenetración que envolvía a la pareja formada por Armando y Bunny, aunque claro está, no tenían ni idea de quienes eran. Únicamente veían dos personas que se miraban con ternura, con amor,… con deseo. No había otro lugar donde ambos desearan estar más que en los brazos del otro. Iban deslizándose por la pista siendo observados tanto por las parejas que los rodeaban como por el resto de asistentes. Los brazos del otro se sentían totalmente correctos, ese era el sitio donde querían estar.

'¿Qué es esto que siento? Es la primer vez que deseo tanto tocar a alguien, ¿qué me ha hecho este hombre?' pensaba Bunny perdida en el zafiro de sus ojos. En ellos veía el mismo fuego que ella sentía en su ser, sabía que para ella era difícil, por no decir imposible, ocultar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Quería estar más cerca, mucho más. Su respiración se había acelerado levemente por el baile, pero la cercanía con el cuerpo de él había conseguido alterarla mucho más.

'¡Que hermosa es! Siento que la conozco de siempre. ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo haberla conocido fuera de aquí? Necesito más de ella, la quiero más cerca,… la deseo' se decía internamente Armando mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, excitado, deseoso de tenerla junto a él a solas. Esta conexión que había establecido con aquella desconocida lo había sorprendido pero no iba a dejarse llevar por la razón. No, esa noche no; esa noche quería pasarla junto a ella. Su cálido cuerpo, su intensa mirada, el roce de sus delicados pechos contra el suyo… quería tenerla más cerca.

'¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? No sé lo que me pasa, mi sangre hierve dentro de mis venas si no lo siento acariciarme y sólo me ha tocado un par de veces directamente. ¿Él sentirá lo mismo? Sí, por cómo me pega a su cuerpo y su respiración. Quiere lo mismo que yo, lo deseo tanto pero no sé qué hacer… ¡esto es tan nuevo!' Bunny se debatía internamente, igual que él. Querían más el uno del otro pero ni siquiera sabían sus nombres, nos sabían ni si se conocían fuera de aquel baile de máscaras.

La música paró y con ella, su monólogo interno. Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Bunny estaba nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar su ansiedad. Armando la miró hacer aquello y algo dentro de él se activó, quería capturar sin falta aquellos labios pero tan pronto lo pensó, la sala entera rompió en aplausos. Estos estaban dirigidos a ellos. Escucharon de los grupos a su alrededor palabras de elogio por tan magnífica demostración de baile.

"– ¿Te… apetece salir fuera?" –preguntó nervioso Armando una vez se libraron de la gente que los abordó.

"– Sí, necesito respirar aire fresco." –aseguró ella en el mismo estado.

Armando la tomó de la mano y lentamente la sacó de la fiesta. Ya en el exterior, el cambio de temperatura fue tan brusco que Bunny sintió como sus pezones se irguieron del choque térmico. Ruborizada por sentirlo, se abrazó para tratar de disimularlo.

Armando la miró cuando ella soltó su mano. "– ¿Tienes frio, princesa?" –dijo Armando preocupado.

"– Sólo un poco, ha sido el contraste, Endimión." –murmuró ella. Sin decir más, él volvió a tomar su mano llevándola a un árbol que los protegería del aire, y los mirones, y la atrajo contra su pecho. Con la mano libre tomó los extremos de su capa y la arropó.

"– ¿Mejor así?" –Bunny asintió mirándole con calidez, estaba tan cerca de él que sentía su aliento sobre su piel. Sentía el rápido movimiento de su pecho y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Él estaba nervioso, igual que ella. Estaba segura que él tenía más experiencia en lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones y ella tendría que dejarse llevar, jamás antes había deseado tanto estar como estaba con su príncipe en aquel momento. Aun sin saber quién era, no le importaba, sólo quería tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, impregnarlo en su piel y empaparlo de su calor. Aunque le sabía mal estar con aquel apuesto joven sólo para dejar de pensar en su amor prohibido.

Armando ya no podía aguantarlo más, quería besarla, poseerla, amarla en ese preciso instante. Deseaba con tanta intensidad a aquella mujer que se preguntaba donde habría estado escondida toda su vida, ella sin duda lo ayudaría a sacar de su corazón a su alumna.

"– Serenity… yo." –susurró Armando.

"– Endimión…" –musitó dulcemente Bunny entre sus brazos.

Él tomó con sus manos el rostro de Bunny mientras ella deslizaba sus manos en dirección al cuello de Armando. Sabían perfectamente lo que deseaban e iban a conseguirlo en aquel momento. La distancia entre ambos se acortaba mientras sus bocas se aproximaban, Bunny cerró sus ojos justo en el momento en que Armando capturó hambriento sus labios. Un gemido escapó de ambos mientras se saboreaban con anhelo. Ambos apretaron su abrazo buscando más su cercanía. Sentían arder su cuerpo en contacto con el otro pero sabían que podían tener más. Armando pidió permiso con su lengua para invadir la boca de su amante que tímida le dejó gustosa. Torpe al principio, ansiosa después, se entregó a la pasión de aquel beso experimentado que estaba recibiendo.

'¡Dios! ¡Qué bien besa! Estoy como en una nube, me siento extraña pero tan bien ¿qué es esto? ¡Lo deseo tanto!' pensaba atropelladamente Bunny mientras recibía las caricias de su príncipe.

'¡Es tan dulce, tan intensa! ¡Dios! Me muero por hacerla mía, ¡la deseo tanto!' pensó Armando mientras comenzaba a recorrer su delicioso cuerpo con sus manos. Sus besos se hacían cada vez más intensos, más profundos. A medida que Bunny fue cogiendo confianza con la recién aprendida técnica de besar, consiguió inflamar más si cabe el excitado cuerpo de Armando que no pudo aguantar más y se presionó contra ella aún más.

Bunny gimió al sentir el acero de la erección de Armando, él se separó al oírla.

"– Lo siento… no he podido controlarme, –susurró dándole pequeños besos por el rostro esquivando el antifaz– ¡te deseo tanto!" Bunny lo miraba jadeante, su mirada intensa y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran el fiel reflejo del estado de ella.

"– No… no lo sientas… yo… –murmuró ansiosa ella– estoy… igual que tú." Armando asaltó violento su boca arrancando más gemidos de su cuerpo. La pasión los estaba dominando rápidamente haciendo que su excitación se descontrolase por momentos. Armando rompió un intenso beso para apoyar su frente sobre la de su princesa y así conseguir calmar algo su excitación. Deseaba hacerle el amor, pero no allí.

"– Ven conmigo a mi casa, –pidió él ansioso– por favor." Bunny lo miró sorprendida sin separar sus frentes. Un atisbo de sentido común la asaltó.

"– Pero, no sabes quién soy ni yo quien eres –comentó ella pensando en la posibilidad de que estuviese con un, hasta ese día, compañero de clase– es posible que si lo averiguas, te arrepientas de estar conmigo."

"– ¿Y qué importa quienes seamos? –exclamó excitado– Nunca he deseado tanto a ninguna mujer, te deseo conmigo en mi cama, esta noche y las siguientes, no quiero perderte de vista ni un sólo momento. ¡Por mí como si eres la muchacha que cuida el recreo en primaria! No me importa quién seas, sólo lo que siento cuando estás conmigo." Bunny visualizó la imagen de la señorita Kari en su mente. No era lo que se suele decir una belleza despampanante, pero era muy agradable y tenía buena figura. Sus palabras la conmovieron, simplemente lo besó y se abrazó a él sosteniéndose en su cuello.

"– Llévame contigo,… hazme tuya." –susurró contra su oído para después tomar entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su príncipe. Esta acción envió nuevas placenteras descargas al palpitante y muy despierto miembro de Armando. Se besaron con apremio, saboreándose unos segundos más hasta que Armando la separó de su cuerpo.

"– ¿Estas segura de querer venir conmigo? –preguntó para asegurarse. Ella asintió mientras se acercaba para besarlo profundamente, paseó su lengua por sus labios para después bailar alrededor de la lengua de su príncipe. Armando al sentirla la estrecho nuevamente pero la separó tras recibir aquel delicioso ataque.

"– Ven, vámonos." –exclamó tomándola de la mano. La condujo por los pasillos del recinto para encaminarse al aparcamiento de profesores, que se encontraba tras el edificio principal. Otro día cualquiera, Bunny se habría alarmado al tomar ese camino, pero habían permitido utilizar aquel espacio a los alumnos que así lo solicitasen o a quienes invitasen a gente de fuera.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento se dirigieron hacia un Honda Civic rojo aparcado al fondo del mismo. Ella quedó impresionada por aquel vehículo. Caballeroso, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando salieron del aparcamiento, ella puso su mano sobre la de su príncipe, al mismo tiempo que él cambiaba de marcha.

"– ¿Te has arrepentido de tu decisión? Todavía puedo llevarte a tu casa y olvidarnos de esto. –preguntó él con cautela. Ella sonrió y cuando él se detuvo en un semáforo, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Aquel delicado gesto lo excitó un poco más, aquellos profundos ojos azules lo incitaban sensualmente, era incapaz de apartar su mirada de ellos por mucho tiempo.

"– Jamás estuve más segura de querer hacer algo." –Respondió suavemente poniendo la mano de Armando en su mejilla– ¿y tú? ¿Sigues queriendo estar conmigo?"

"– Totalmente." –susurró él pasando su pulgar sobre los labios de su princesa mientras le robaba un beso rápido. Reanudó la marcha y en menos de 5 minutos estaba entrando en el garaje de un elegante bloque de apartamentos. Cuando entraron en el ascensor, él la arrinconó contra la pared y continuó besándola con pasión. Ante la cercanía de su unión, se había excitado más. ¡Cómo la deseaba! La besaba como un depredador devorando a su presa. El ascensor timbró cuando llegaron al piso que Armando había marcado pero no salieron.

"– Creo que… –intentó decir Bunny– deberíamos salir del ascensor. Si algún vecino nos ve, te meterá en problemas." Armando se separó sonriéndola pícaro.

"– Eres preciosa, –susurró acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas– pero sólo yo quiero disfrutarte. ¡Vamos!"

"– ¿Cómo sabes que soy preciosa?" –preguntó suavemente controlando la excitación y la risa.

"– Lo sé. –murmuró mientras tiraba de ella avanzando de espaldas por el pasillo– Cómo me siento contigo, eso me lo dice." Ella sólo sonrió ante este  
>comentario. Sólo viendo sus ojos, sus labios… ya se sentía atrapada, no le importaba como fuese su misteriosa pareja, el cómo se sentía con él era lo que más valía para ella. Deseaba estar con él, era más de a lo que aspiraba haber llegado con su amado profesor.<p>

Ella tropezó entonces con algo en el suelo con tan buena fortuna que él la sujetó.

"– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" –dijo él interesándose por su repentina torpeza.

"– Sí, estoy bien. –dijo repuesta– He pisado algo." Ambos miraron al suelo y vieron con sorpresa lo que parecía un guante negro largo de raso y un pequeño sombrero de copa negro. Se agacharon a observar el hallazgo, sorprendidos.

"– ¿Qué es esto?" –exclamó Armando tomando en su mano el guante y Bunny el sombrero.

"– Esto me recuerda algo… –dijo ella mientras Armando la miraba interesado– esto lo he visto antes…" Súbitamente lo recordó: sombrero de copa negro de raso con una cinta de brillantes, guantes negros de raso largo, corpiño en plata y brillo de tirantes con solapas de terciopelo negro y flecos brillantes en la parte frontal, medias de rejilla y zapatos negros de tacón… era el disfraz de Satine de la película '_Moulin Rouge_'… ¡que había escogido Patricia para la fiesta de disfraces!

"– ¿Qué te ocurre? Te quedaste pálida." –preguntó preocupado.

"– Esto… esto es… de… –balbuceó afectada alzando su mirada hasta conectarla con la de Armando–… Patricia."

Él la miró sorprendido, en un instante repasó mentalmente los listados de alumnos de último curso, aunque pareciese extraño, sólo había una alumna con ese nombre: Patricia Kino. Tomando aquellos objetos, avanzaron apenas unos pasos en silencio por el pasillo de la planta. La excitación que hasta ese momento les había invadido se aplacó de golpe. Armando comenzó a pensar que su amigo, compañero de trabajo y vecino, había realizado su deseo con aquella alumna que tiempo atrás le había mencionado. De pronto, escucharon unos ruidos procedentes del siguiente apartamento. La puerta estaba abierta y podían ver claramente a una pareja retozando en el mismo recibidor.

"– ¡Ooooh, sí, cariño…! –decía excitada una voz masculina– ¡no sabes cómo te he deseado! Ha sido una tortura verte todos los días y no poder tocarte… ahora eres mía… sólo mía."

"– Mauricio… –murmuró Armando pasmado en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que Bunny no lo escuchase– ¿pero qué…?".

"– ¿El profesor Mauricio Furuhata?" –susurró Bunny alarmada.

"– ¡Aaaahh, mi amor!,… sí, toda tuya… como tu mío…" –gimió un voz femenina que enseguida reconoció ella.

"– ¡Dios! ¡Sí que es Patricia!" –murmuró roja de vergüenza con tan mala fortuna que dejó caer el sombrero al suelo. Éste no habría hecho demasiado ruido de por sí, pero la cinta plateada que lo rodeaba estaba confeccionada con perlas y cristales que al impactar con el suelo se soltaron y rebotaron contra él suelo.

"– Amor, ¿oíste algo? –murmuró Patricia mirando a su alrededor– ¡Dios! Dejamos la puerta abierta." Entonces Mauricio se separó de ella y yendo a cerrarla, encontró estupefactos frente a ella a Armando y a Bunny.

"– Mauricio, ¿qué estás haciendo? –dijo enojado y sorprendido Armando– Es tu alumna, ¡has llegado demasiado lejos!"

"– ¡Ya no! Ella se ha graduado. –justificó algo avergonzado Mauricio– Y hasta hoy no nos hemos tocado, ahora somos libres de estar juntos." Mauricio se enfrentaba a su príncipe sin entender '¿es que ellos se conocen?' pensaba Bunny. '¡Dios mío!, ¿no será él también un profesor?' Aquella posibilidad la dejó temblando manteniendo su palidez. Observaba en silencio la escena; Mauricio encarando a su príncipe y Patricia, volviendo a abrocharse su vestido, la miraba también sorprendida y abochornada por encontrarla allí y saberse descubierta. Bunny sabía que ella tenía un novio desde hacía meses pero no había compartido ninguna información con ella ni con el resto de sus amigas. Sabían poco de la relación, según Patricia había comentado, su novio trabajaba y estaba siempre muy ocupado por lo que apenas se veían. Con este motivo, había eludido el presentárselo, ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.

"– ¡Mauricio, somos profesores en la Preparatoria! –exclamó enojado pero controlado Armando– ¿Qué crees que pasará si se enteran que estuvieron juntos todo este tiempo?" Bunny escuchó cada palabra sintiendo algo quebrarse en su mente… Aquella voz enojada… la conocía perfectamente, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su adorado señor arrogante la había regañado por no hacer los deberes; ahora la había identificado, antes no pues su apuesto príncipe la había hablado siempre suave y sensual… sumó la voz y todo lo que conocía del físico de su príncipe… y no tuvo dudas: cabello negro azabache, ojos color zafiro, labios finos y sexys, cuerpo atlético y casi metro noventa de estatura… era él. Respiró profundamente tratando de controlar su corazón, por un segundo sus piernas flaquearon. Había besado al blanco de su deseo durante aquellos tres años. Admiró nuevamente a su profesor, ahora lo miraba con el verdadero amor que siempre sintió por él, no únicamente con el deseo y lujuria que antes había experimentado desde que se encontraron en la fiesta.

Entonces volvió su mirada a su amiga, que seguía avergonzada por la escena. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura aun con la diferencia de estatura que había entre ellas.

"– Así que era él, Patricia, –comentó sonriendo Bunny con dulzura– tendrías que haber confiado más en nosotras, has tenido que ocultar tu relación tanto tiempo. Lo debes haber pasado mal." Patricia emocionada rompió a llorar dejándose abrazar por Bunny. Dos atónitos profesores las miraban desencajados.

"– ¿Es que os conocéis?" –preguntó Armando temeroso.

"– Así es, –dijo Bunny comprensiva mirando a Patricia– ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Hemos estado juntas desde Secundaria."

Y como por arte de magia algo comenzó a encajar la poca información que tenía de su princesa. Conocía a la joven que años atrás había llevado aquel peinado, conocía aquellos ojos celestes que lo habían atrapado tras aquel antifaz, sus suaves palabras en aquella voz que aunque más baja y suave, no había perdido su esencia.

En ese momento, Mauricio le dio un rápido repaso a la rubia enmascarada y sorprendió a todos con su rápida deducción.

"– No te había reconocido, Bunny, –exclamó animado Mauricio– hace años que no usas ese peinado pero te sigue quedando igual de bien. Estás preciosa." Bunny sonrió ruborizada ante el cumplido, algo más tranquila después de la primera impresión pero sólo atinó a agradecer el cumplido.

"– Gracias, profesor Furuhata, –agradeció ella– tan galán como siempre." Armando estaba paralizado… Mauricio la había llamado por su nombre… y ella había respondido a él…

"– Armando, no creo que puedas reclamarme nada; –exclamó Mauricio volviéndose nuevamente hacia él– llevas suspirando por ella desde hace tres años y ahora la llevabas a tu apartamento. ¡Muy curiosa tu doble moral!". Armando seguía congelado, no podía articular palabra… la impresión de saber que la joven que había despertado su deseo en la fiesta era la misma que él quería olvidar, lo había sumergido en un tormentoso trance.

Mauricio enojado los observaba, y comprendió algo al ver el rostro lívido de Armando a pesar de llevar todavía el antifaz. Armando no sabía que aquella joven era Bunny.

"– Armando, no me digas que tú… –dijo con dificultad buscando las palabras–… que tú no sabías que ella… era…" Armando alzó la mirada confundido, sólo atinó a negar torpemente con la cabeza. Mauricio se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente, miró a Bunny, que se encontraba en un estado análogo al de su amigo.

"– ¿Y tú? Bunny, tú sí lo sabías, ¿verdad?" –preguntó esperando no haber metido más la pata, pero al ver el rostro de ella supo la respuesta antes de que ella la transformase en palabras.

"– No… –consiguió decir con dificultad ella– me acabo de enterar… por ti." Patricia y Mauricio se miraron alarmados. Si habían acabado yendo al apartamento de Armando, era porque había pasado algo entre ellos en la fiesta. No sabían qué decir ante aquella situación. Armando había olvidado completamente el enfado que tenía con Mauricio, sólo podía pensar en Bunny, a la cual, todavía no había mirado a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra, se giró lentamente y agarró de la mano a Bunny, tirando de ella por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento. Bajo la mirada sorprendida de Mauricio y Patricia, entraron en el apartamento de él.

"– ¿Crees que estarán bien?" –preguntó Patricia mientras cerraban la puerta del apartamento de Mauricio.

"– No lo sé, cariño –expuso con pesar tomándola de la mano– pero esto es algo que sólo pueden arreglar ellos dos. Verás, Armando lleva mucho tiempo intentando sacarse de la cabeza a Bunny y si esta noche, ha sucedido algo entre ellos sin saber quiénes son… no me imagino cómo reaccionará una vez asimile la situación."

"– Espero que bien, –murmuró Patricia acariciando el rostro de su amado– a Bunny le ha pasado algo parecido con el profesor Chiba, ha luchado durante estos años por olvidarlo. Si se han acercado en la fiesta con el propósito de olvidarse mutuamente, el impacto será intenso, pero espero que todo salga bien."

"– Yo también." –dijo finalmente Mauricio antes de sellar los labios de Patricia con un apasionado beso.

Mientras, en el apartamento de Armando, reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad. La única luz era la procedente del exterior, concediendo un ambiente íntimo a la escena. Armando se había quedado apoyado contra la pared tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. 'Toda la noche he estado en compañía de Bunny,… he bailado con ella,… la he… besado y… la he invitado a mi casa para…' No pudo decirlo en su mente.

"– Bunny… ¿tú sabías quién…?" –preguntó serio nuevamente Armando.

"– No…" –respondió ella suavemente.

Armando no dijo más. Se aproximó a un asiento que tenía en el recibidor y comenzó a quitarse los elementos de su disfraz. Le iba a costar, ya que Mauricio le había ayudado a ponerse aquel disfraz y no era fácil para una sola persona.

"– ¡Déjame que te ayude!" –se ofreció Bunny cuando le vio con dificultades para soltar la capa de sus hombreras. Armando no dijo nada, se dejó ayudar por ella mientras la miraba fijamente. Tras retirarle la capa, la pechera y hombreras, él dirigió sus manos al antifaz que todavía llevaba.

"– ¿Me permites?" – murmuró ella sujetando sus manos. Armando asintió. Lentamente Bunny alzó sus manos en dirección al antifaz que llevaba y soltándolo, se lo retiró del rostro. Ella lo miró entonces fijamente y muy despacio, puso su mano en la mejilla de Armando, quien tembló un instante al sentirla pero no se apartó de ella.

"– Hola…" –susurró con ternura al verle por fin el rostro desnudo. Él sonrió y dirigió entonces sus manos hacia el rostro de Bunny para hacer lo mismo.

"– ¿Puedo?" –preguntó él refiriéndose al antifaz emplumado que ella todavía portaba. No obtuvo más respuesta que una hermosa sonrisa por su parte. Retiró aquél antifaz del rostro de Bunny dejando toda su belleza a la vista. Sólo para él. Una de sus manos imitó el movimiento de la que descansaba en su mejilla.

"–… Hola…" –murmuró también él.

Estuvieron unos minutos ahí, sin moverse, únicamente mirándose y sintiendo el contacto de sus manos en la mejilla del otro.

"– ¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Café? ¿Una infusión?" –ofreció Armando para romper el hielo. Ella asintió manteniendo la tímida sonrisa.

"– Me encantaría una infusión, gracias." –dijo suavemente.

"– Bien, pasa y ponte cómoda." –invitó educadamente mientras se apartaba para que ella avanzase. Bunny avanzó en dirección al salón que se abría frente a ella. Aquel espacio le recordó automáticamente al carácter de Armando; práctico, con muebles cómodos pero funcionales, una planta y pocos adornos. En un aparador había algunas fotos y en alguna de las paredes se distinguían varias láminas de pinturas conocidas que aportaban color y vida a aquella estancia. A un lado, Bunny podía ver la cocina que disponía de una isla como única separación física del salón-comedor. Observó a Armando cómo sacaba de una alacena un precioso recipiente ornamentado y rellenaba un par de filtros para infusiones. Mientras se calentaba el agua, dispuso en una bandeja azúcar, miel y un plato con algunas pastas. Vio a Armando verter el agua un minuto más tarde en dos tazas una vez ésta hirvió. Bunny de pronto le hizo una petición.

"– ¿Podrías ponerme un poco de agua fría o un cubito de hielo en mi taza?" –pidió suavemente. Armando se giró extrañado.

"– ¿Hielo?" –ella se levantó del sofá aproximándose al otro extremo de la isla y le respondió.

"– Todavía mi garganta no está del todo recuperada, –explicó ella– trato de evitar bebidas muy frías o muy calientes por el momento." Entonces Armando comprendió por qué no había reconocido la voz de Bunny cuando se encontraron. Ella no había tratado de engatusarlo, solo había sido ella misma cuando se conocieron adaptándose a las circunstancias que le había tocado debido a su enfermedad. Bunny no había dejado de hablarle bajito o en susurros porque su salud todavía no se había restablecido; por ello pidió su copa sin hielo y sin alcohol. Él sirvió un poco de hielo y tomó la bandeja para ir al salón. Ella lo siguió en silencio.

Cuando se sentaron, cada uno en diferentes asientos, el silencio reinante se volvió un poco más incómodo; él no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía si disculparse y acompañarla a casa, pidiéndole que olvidara lo sucedido o corroborar lo que minutos antes Mauricio había revelado: qué él estaba interesado en ella desde hacía tiempo. Bunny por su lado estaba intranquila por no saber cómo decirle que ella sentía lo mismo por él

Armando suspiró ante la explicación que Bunny le dio. Entendió nuevamente que ella no había sabido hasta hacía unos minutos quien era él.

"– ¿Y ya estás totalmente recuperada?"–preguntó él con interés.

"– Sí, gracias, sólo es mi voz la que no ha vuelto del todo." –indicó ella sonriendo mientras él le ponía la taza en sus manos. Bunny acercó lentamente la taza a su rostro, aquel movimiento fue seguido inconscientemente por Armando. Cuando ella olió el contenido de la taza con los ojos cerrados, él se ruborizó y casi escapó de sus labios un gemido. Su sencillo movimiento fue tan sensual que sintió arder nuevamente la sangre en sus venas.

"– ¡Qué bien huele! –exclamó extasiada ante aquel delicioso aroma– ¿Bayas de Duende? Es mi mezcla favorita."

Armando sólo asintió, si hubiese tratado de hablar su voz no habría sido nada más que un jadeo entrecortado. '¡Maldita sea! Me afecta más después de lo que hemos hecho, pero debo hablar con ella, merece una explicación. Sin duda al saber quién soy no querrá saber nada de mí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvimos que encontrarnos en la fiesta?'

Bunny le había mirado unos momentos tras aspirar el aroma de su bebida. Le había parecido que el rostro de Armando había enrojecido y su respiración se había alterado. Se sirvió un par de cucharadas de azúcar y tras remover, echó un cubito de hielo. Después de esto, dejó la taza de nuevo en la bandeja hasta que el hielo se deshiciera.

En ese momento, no estaba muy segura de cómo comportarse; sólo unos minutos antes habían estado comiéndose a besos y ahora… No era capaz de hablar con él, temiendo que sus palabras la alejaran de él.

El haber oído la afirmación de que él 'suspiraba' por ella había sido un golpe, pero la habían hecho feliz. Si bien esa noche había decidido marcar el punto y final de su amor no correspondido, ahora había reunido el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos, aquellos que al averiguar que su misterioso príncipe era el que poseía de manera natural su corazón. Ya no temía, lo que habían compartido aun sin reconocerse, verificaba que eran compatibles en más niveles, no sólo platónicamente.

Él se estaba debatiendo entre confirmar con sus propias palabras lo que Mauricio había dicho o desmentirlo; optara por la opción que optara tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Vio como Bunny lo miraba temerosa en ocasiones, normal, ¿quién no lo haría? Ella tomó un pequeño sorbo de su té y dejo la taza nuevamente en la mesa. Decidió que era el momento de enfrentarlo, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba, alejado del sofá donde ella se había acomodado. Se sentó a su lado sin mirarla a los ojos, tomándola de las manos. Bunny sonrió ante el gesto y apretó también las manos de Armando.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa como él pero tenía una ventaja; sabía que como Bunny no le era indiferente, Mauricio se había encargado de aclarar esa duda. Pero Armando estaba nervioso, avergonzado, temeroso... Ella sentía su temor, ¿acaso él no se había dado cuenta? Obviamente no. Aquel hombre maduro, reservado y enérgico que tenía junto a ella lo veía como gelatina, no reconocía en él a quien la había enamorado, pero aquella faceta vulnerable, dudosa y dócil también la atraía.

"– Bunny, yo…" –empezó a decir Armando pero su voz se quebró.

"– Tranquilo, Armando." –susurró Bunny acercándose más a él haciendo que sus rodillas se rozaran.

"– Bunny, lo que tengo que decirte… no es fácil para mí. –Consiguió decir él– Es algo que llevo callando mucho tiempo… yo…" Bunny soltó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Armando, que se sobresaltó al sentirla.

"– ¿Algo que tienes o que quieres decirme? –preguntó dulcemente deslizando sus dedos por su rostro. Él cerró los ojos por la ternura de su caricia, no entendía como tan simple gesto lo consolaba tanto.

"– Armando, antes que nada ¿me dejas probar antes una cosa? –dijo suavemente algo ruborizada– Necesito comprobar algo." Armando abrió los ojos y sólo asintió, cualquier tiempo extra que obtuviera para serenarse sería bien recibido.

"– Claro, Bunny, ¿qué…?" –dijo Armando pero su pregunta fue cortada cuando los suaves labios de Bunny capturaron dulcemente su boca. Aquel ataque lo desequilibró y pilló tan desprevenido que cayó de espaldas sobre el respaldo del sofá con Bunny entre sus brazos. Había notado desde un primer momento la falta de experiencia de Bunny pero de la nada, aquella ternura y pasión lo desarmaron como el más experimentado y excitante de los besos. Delicadamente Bunny deslizaba sus labios sobre los de Armando, su lengua acariciaba los bordes de estos cuando Armando abrió su boca para buscar con su lengua el interior de la boca de Bunny. Gimieron al encontrarse y Armando abrazó contra su cuerpo a Bunny, sujetándola por la nuca profundizando el beso. Aquella pasión que ella despertaba en él lo dominaba, la necesitaba. Luchó tanto por tener bajo control aquellos sentimientos que cualquier intento de mantener el control de sus actos fue nulo. El sabor de Bunny lo inundaba e incitaba a pedirle más a ese deseable cuerpo que se apretaba contra él, despertando el suyo sin reservas.

Bunny tenía apoyadas sus manos en el pecho de Armando pero poco a poco las fue deslizando hasta enterrar sus dedos en el azabache de su cabellos. Deslizando sus dedos conseguía arrancar nuevas sensaciones en Armando que respondía con contenidos gemidos contra su boca.

Poco a poco, el ímpetu de su beso fue descendiendo hasta transformarlo en un delicado intercambio de ternura y caricias dadas con sus labios. Cuando se separaron, sus excitadas miradas quedaron conectadas, azul celeste y zafiro se complementaron de manera sublime mientras trataban de calmar sus corazones en su rápido palpitar.

"– Bunny, creo… que… estás confundida por lo que pasó en la fiesta, nos dejamos llevar por el momento, –murmuró jadeando– esto es un error, yo soy tu profesor y…"

Bunny silenció su boca poniendo su mano sobre ella, amortiguando las palabras de Armando. Comprensiva, le obsequió con una amorosa sonrisa que emocionó a Armando.

"– No, ya no lo eres… –dijo tranquilizadora acariciando suavemente su rostro– esta mañana, antes de la ceremonia de clausura eras mi profesor; desde hace unas horas, sólo éramos Endimión y Serenity… y ahora sólo somos Armando y Bunny."

"– Pero no es correcto, Bunny –trató de convencer Armando– lo que ha sucedido ha sido motivado por la situación y la novedad… nos hemos dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo, pero no hay más…"

"– Me parece que eres tú quien está confundido… –expuso ella alzándose un poco sobre él– ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta?" Armando la miró aturdido sin llegar a comprender.

"– ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Bunny? –preguntó procurando serenarse.

"– Tonto, ¿crees que te besaría así si no te amase? –confesó con intensidad ella. Armando abrió los ojos atónito– Armando, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no lo ves?"

"– ¿Qué?" –consiguió decir tratando de controlar el torrente de emociones que aquella confesión habían despertado en él. Bunny lo miró preocupada, debía echar el todo por el todo, se arriesgaría y le diría lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, y después él decidiría.

"– Te quise besar ahora porque… quería saber cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo sabiendo quien eras, –explicó suavemente con sus mejillas arreboladas– y he sentido lo mismo, Armando… puede que más… intenso… pero yo… te he deseado de la misma forma." Bunny paró nerviosa para respirar hondo, y retomar su explicación. "– No sé cómo pero mi cuerpo sabía quién eras desde el principio, –dijo poniendo su mano sobre su corazón– ¡no soy de esas chicas que se echan en los brazos del primero que se le cruzase! pero contigo, bueno… con mi príncipe… sentí como debía actuar y lo hice, me deje llevar."

Él seguía mudo, escuchando cada palabra que ella decía dándose cuenta que habían pasado por procesos similares. Él jamás había intimado con mujeres desconocidas; charlar sí, invitarlas a bailar sí, ser educado y caballeroso por supuesto, pero jamás les había puesto un dedo encima. No era esa clase de hombre dado a los ligues de una noche. Aun platónicamente, le había sido fiel a los sentimientos que tenía por ella, sólo esa noche había decidido sumergirse en otros labios, y justamente eran los de ángel que acaparaba su atención y sentimientos.

"– Armando… ¿no me crees? –dijo confundida ante su reacción tratando de no emocionarse– yo… quería que lo supieras,… que correspondía a tus sentimientos, pero veo que malentendí las palabras del profesor Furuhata… Es obvio que así ha sido." –dijo Bunny triste levantándose abochornada de encima de Armando que, todavía confuso, no podía articular palabra. Se levantó del sofá dejando incorporándose a Armando que la miraba recibiendo poco a poco en su corazón la esperanza que sus palabras había despertado en él.

Bunny se alejó de él aproximándose al ventanal frente al amplio balcón del salón. Trató de disimular la angustia que aquel momento le había provocado; 'Mauricio se equivocó, él no piensa en mí de esa forma; a lo mejor antes de saber quién era me deseaba, pero ahora ya no despierto nada en él, ¡que tonta soy!' pensaba conteniendo las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

Armando se levantó del sofá descolocado, 'ella me ama' era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, 'ella me ha escogido a mí', se dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Bunny que se sobresaltó al no esperarlo.

"– Sí te creo, Bunny, –dijo profundamente procurando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo– y no, no malentendiste lo que Mauricio dijo… es cierto que yo… que tú… a mi…".

Bunny tembló con él ante sus palabras, suspiró aliviada echando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en él para darle el apoyo para lo que él le quería decir.

"– Bunny… princesa… yo estoy enamorado de ti… –dijo apasionado besando su cabeza, sus temblores se apaciguaron levemente, confesarse había sido duro, él no era un hombre emotivo pero jamás como en ese momento había sentido la necesidad de abrir su corazón. Él quería hacerlo, Bunny no lo rechazaría… había agua en la piscina. Sólo le quedaba un pequeño asunto que aclarar con ella, algo que había impulsado su necesidad de refugiarse en los brazos de su princesa y que lo lastimó terriblemente.

"– Bunny, necesito preguntarte algo… –murmuró contra su cuello despertando eléctricas sensaciones en su cuerpo difíciles de controlar– ¿Qué sucedió con Seiya?" Bunny se alteró al escuchar la pregunta.

"– ¿Qué… quieres decir?" –preguntó temerosa mientras giraba su rostro para intentar mirar a la cara a Armando.

"– Le escuché… escuché sin querer cuando hace dos semanas te confesó sus sentimientos…" –él apretó su abrazó mientras centraba sus ojos en los de ella.

"– ¿Qué… escuchaste exactamente, Armando?" –dijo Bunny girándose levemente entre sus brazos.

"– Bueno, no puedo decirte sus palabras exactas pero parecía haberlo ensayado, sonaba muy poético ciertamente; –dijo como tratando de recordar tomando aire– era algo así como que el destino caprichoso te puso en su camino para amarte, que su vida cobró sentido y se llenó de luz cuando el sol de tu pelo y el cielo de tus ojos se convirtieron en su universo…" Bunny se rio entre sus brazos al escucharle recitar las palabras de Seiya.

"– Amor, –Armando se estremeció al oírla llamarle así– te pareció ensayado porque lo es, desde que le trasladaron a la Preparatoria, me ha soltado el mismo discurso cada final de curso. –Explicó divertida mientras apoyaba de nuevo su cabeza en su cuello– Desde el principio, le dejé claro que ya había alguien de quien estaba enamorada aunque no fuese correspondida por él –dijo acariciándole la mejilla– pero Seiya no se dio por vencido, así que se conformó con ser amigos, pero cada fin de curso se declaraba con el mismo soneto. El primer año fue vergonzoso, no sabía dónde meterme y su confesión fue torpe, atropellada e incoherente. El segundo se le veía más preparado, hasta había preparado unas flores y se puso de rodillas. Y este último año…" Bunny calló sin completar su frase.

"– ¿Qué sucedió?" –preguntó temeroso.

"– Empezó muy bien, podía sentir fluir sus sentimientos en cada palabra –explicó a Armando lo más tranquilamente que pudo– pero cuando terminó su declaración… me dio un ultimátum… O aceptaba sus sentimientos y salía con él o…"

Armando apretó un poco más su abrazo casi sacando el aire de sus pulmones pero no le importó, le encantaba sentirse protegida por sus brazos. A pesar de ser contados con los dedos de una mano, sabía que se había hecho dependiente del calor y la protección que Armando le transmitía con sus abrazos. Bunny continúo con voz quebrada.

"– Es mi mejor amigo, de los más queridos, –sollozó contra su cuello– pero no podía mentirle, no podía traicionar a mi corazón pues aun con todo el tiempo que Seiya pasó a mi lado, mis sentimientos por él no cambiaron y en cambio los que tenía por ti,… no hicieron más que aumentar."

"– Bunny, ¡cuánto lo siento! –dijo consolador– No puedo ni imaginar cómo te sientes."

"– No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor aunque le echo de menos; –explicó afectada ella– antes de separarnos, me dijo que mis sentimientos por ti no me traerían nada bueno, y que tal vez debiese abandonar la esperanza. Me extrañaron sus palabras porque jamás busqué llamar tu atención para que te fijases en mí, ni forme parte de tu club de fans; me conformaba con verte de lejos y responder a las sonrisas que de tanto en cuanto me obsequiabas. Yo era feliz sólo con eso."

Armando mantuvo su abrazó mientras ella se calmaba; lo que Bunny le había contado aclaró parte de las lagunas que él tenía.

"– ¿Puedo contarte algo curioso de aquel día? –tanteó Bunny más relajada con el tema– ¡de seguro te sorprenderá!"

"– Dime, soy todo oídos." –dijo besando la cabeza de Bunny.

"– Justo cuando iba a responder a Seiya, percibí el olor de tu perfume… –Armando se sorprendió en este punto–… _Armani Code_… –susurró sensual– y eso me dio el valor para no decir algo de lo que con total seguridad, me habría arrepentido durante mucho tiempo. ¡Hasta en eso me protegiste!"

Armando aflojó su abrazó y la giró para quedar frente a frente. Sujetó su cara entre sus manos y sin decir ni una palabra, capturó sus labios con ímpetu. Bunny respondió al beso con todo lo que tenía, separó sus labios ofreciendo su lengua para la batalla que Armando había iniciado. Se entregaron a la pasión de aquel beso mientras Armando la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio.

Justo al lado de la cama, la dejó en el suelo temblorosa, sabía que aquello iba a ser la continuación del maravilloso desenlace que se inició a la salida del baile, pero ahora iba a ser con el ser amado. Armando la sentó en la cama con un leve movimiento y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas. La miraba con anhelo pero deseaba hacer algo antes de entregarse a la pasión que querían culminar.

"– Me moría de ganas por hacer esto… –dijo con intensidad Armando quitándole los zapatos, para después poco a poco, ir subiéndole el vestido hasta llegar a los muslos. Bunny se puso más nerviosa al no saber que esperar y contuvo la respiración cuando él sobrepasó la mitad de su muslo.

"– ¿Qué…?" –consiguió articular ella.

"– Tranquila… deseaba hacer esto desde que te vi sonrojarte la primera vez." –Bunny recordó entonces cuando fue, al sentir la calidez de las manos de Armando ascender por su pierna y deslizar después la liga que ella llevaba. Gimió sonoramente cuando él besó la zona que antes era cubierta por el elástico tejido de encaje blanco con pequeños detalles en rosa palo.

Armando se puso de pie y la arrastró con él, acariciándola como si del tesoro más preciado se tratase. Con sus manos a la espalda, comenzó a deslizar la pequeña cremallera del vestido oculta entre las gasas del lazo posterior. El vestido cayó por su propio peso dejando frente a él a la más exquisita escultura que jamás pudo contemplar. Su blanca y suave piel brillaba como lucero solo bañada por la luna y las escasas luces que la ciudad emitía.

Ella se sintió tímida súbitamente, únicamente cubierta por un delicado conjunto de encaje y raso de color blanco roto. Armando embelesado por la visión no se percató cuando Bunny, en un arrebato de valor, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que llevaba. Temblaba tanto que apenas había desabrochado dos cuando Armando le separó las manos y se arrancó literalmente la camisa, haciendo saltar los restantes botones y consiguiendo que Bunny se relajase brevemente.

"– Eres tan hermoso." –susurró ella metiendo sus manos por debajo de sus destrozada camisa antes de deslizarla por sus hombros para que se reuniese con su vestido.

"– Tú eres una diosa, mi princesa." –susurró mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la empujaba lentamente contra la cama, haciéndola tumbarse. La respiración de ambos distaba de ser tranquila, cada minuto que pasaba nuevas acciones conseguían excitar aquellos cuerpos que se necesitaban con desesperación.

Sin más espera, Armando se desabrochó el pantalón, lo deslizó por sus bien torneados glúteos, dejándolos caer y de una patada lo envió lejos de él cuando este quiso seguir los pasos del vestido de Bunny.

Entonces él se tumbó sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo que se arqueaba para maximizar la sensación de contacto que tenían. Besar su piel era tan delicioso como paladear el mejor vino que hubiese probado, ésta reaccionaba ardiendo con cada roce que compartían.

Bunny estaba tan confusa que no comprendía las emociones que la dominaban; sentía deseo, anhelo, pasión, alegría, impaciencia,… emociones que juntas jamás había experimentado pero que en conjunto, estaba disfrutando pues era su amado quien se las estaba proporcionando.

"– ¡Aaaahh! Armando… yo… no se… ¡me siento… extraña!" –atinó a decir excitada mientras él acariciaba su piel y lamía uno de sus pezones tras apartar su sujetador.

"– Sólo siente, mi amor, siente todo lo que te hago… déjate llevar…" –murmuró tras soltar el broche delantero del sujetador. Bunny al sentirle succionar su endurecido pezón gritó de placer ante la inesperada sensación que le sobrevino con su ataque. Su mente ya no estaba en su cuerpo, las expertas caricias de Armando habían conseguido separar su alma del cuerpo y ahora sólo experimentaba el placer que su amado príncipe le daba.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente, ella deslizó sus manos a lo largo de la figura de Armando y lo acarició con intensidad pegándolo más a ella. Una de sus manos se coló entre los cuerpos y comenzó a deslizarse sobre el acero rígido y caliente del miembro de Armando. Él gruño con intensidad provocando un espasmo en su cuerpo, que culminó con una pequeña embestida hacia las caderas de Bunny. Ambos gimieron por esta acción.

"– ¡Vas a volverme loco, cariño! –Jadeo contra sus labios– Te deseo tanto,… he esperado esto por tanto tiempo."

"– ¡Yo también… te deseo tanto…! –musitó excitada por sus movimientos. Entonces Armando se separó dejando una sensación de vacío en su cuerpo, Bunny no pudo más que gimotear como el cachorro al que separan de su madre.

Armando se quitó con urgencia el bóxer negro que aprisionaba su poderosa erección y tomando del cajón un preservativo, lo dejó cerca de la cabecera de la cama antes de deslizar la última prenda de Bunny para que se reuniese con el resto en el suelo. Poco a poco se tumbó sobre ella, besándola y acariciando su cuerpo con apremio, estaba tan ansioso por hundirse en ella que dudaba si conseguiría ser cuidadoso.

"– Amor, no podré esperar mucho más, –jadeo entre besos– necesito entrar en ti."

"– Te estoy esperando, pero… –dijo excitada respirando con dificultad–… ve con cuidado… yo… nunca he…".

Armando la miró por un momento comprendiendo el alcance de su incompleta respuesta. Su amada era tan virgen como suponía. La primera vez, dicen, nunca se olvida, y él quería hacer de esta primera experiencia sexual de Bunny una muy intensa, romántica y excitante. Se esforzaría porque ella disfrutase a pesar de la parte que sabía no podría evitar.

Bajó su mano por su piel para acariciar su intimidad, ésta le recibió húmeda y caliente. Bunny estaba tan perdida en las emociones que estaba experimentando, que no protestó ni se resistió cuando él le separó las piernas para situarse entre ellas y poder acariciarle su sexo con facilidad. Cuando Armando deslizó sus dedos entre los pliegues de los labios exteriores de Bunny, ella gimió retorciéndose bajo él por la fuerza de aquellas sensaciones. Acarició a placer su intimidad, centrando su atención sobre su punto de placer con su dedo pulgar. Las sacudidas del cuerpo de Bunny eran cada vez más intensas, sabía que ella llegaría en cualquier momento. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en Bunny que gritó al sentirle dentro. Las paredes internas de la muchacha le apretaban poderosamente mientras introducía y sacaba sus dedos en ella. Avivó los movimientos de su pulgar y el resultado no se hizo esperar; a los pocos segundos Bunny estalló, gritando, en un poderoso orgasmo que dilató su cuerpo haciéndola estirarse por la cama buscando alivio.

Bunny buscó ávida sus labios, devorando su boca tan pronto como la tuvo cerca, queriendo compartir una mínima parte de aquello que había experimentado.

"– Arm…ando…" –susurró entre jadeos aferrándose al cuerpo de él. Él la sonrió complacido mientras ella todavía temblando, le tomaba el rostro con desesperación, aferrándose a él.

"– Tranquila, cariño, aquí estoy." –susurró contra sus labios mientras la abrazaba. Siguieron besándose apasionados por unos minutos. El corazón y la respiración de Bunny se habían calmado y su confusión ante lo experimentado se había disipado levemente, siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido. Sintió sus mejillas arder al comprender lo que había experimentado y el resultado de las acciones de su amado.

Aun muerta de vergüenza, ella quería verle disfrutar, por lo que dejando de acariciarle con una mano, la dirigió hasta el palpitante miembro de Armando que se presionaba contra su muslo. Ella lo tomó por la punta, sorprendiendo a Armando que ahogó un gruñido contra su boca. Rodeo su carne con sus dedos, '¡Dios, está tan caliente y duro!' pensó al sujetarlo; sin estar muy segura de cómo proceder, deslizó su mano por toda su extensión ágilmente. Armando la detuvo sin ella entender muy bien porqué.

"– Mas… despacio, cariño. –susurró excitado con su frente apoyada en la de Bunny– Primero despacio,… yo te diré cuando acelerar."

"– ¿Te hice daño? –murmuró ella con cierta preocupación– perdona, no estoy segura de como…".

"– No, tranquila, –respondió jadeante mientras sentía crecer la sensación de placer en su cuerpo– sólo ibas… algo deprisa. Quiero… '_terminar_' a la vez que tú,… estando en ti… no antes que tú." Bunny se ruborizó furiosamente sabiendo a qué se refería él, ¿acaso volvería a experimentar lo anterior una vez él la tomara? Tembló ante la anticipada sensación que rememoró de su primer orgasmo.

Armando se dejó acariciar unos momentos, inconscientemente había comenzado a mecerse aumentando la fricción contra la mano de Bunny que había aprendido rápido a darle placer. Se sentía demasiado cerca de culminar, así que, entre gemidos e intensos jadeos, tomó la mano de Bunny alejándola de su miembro y besándola, la colocó por encima de la su cabeza.

Bunny le miró confundida por haberla detenido pero comprendió cuando escuchó el ruido del envoltorio del preservativo que Armando había dejado a su lado minutos antes. Él se separó de ella para colocárselo y Bunny entonces pudo observar más de cerca el excitado cuerpo de Armando. Se sorprendió tanto al ver su hinchado y gran miembro que tuvo que apartar la mirada totalmente ruborizada. Desde aquella posición erguida, Armando la admiraba embelesado. Aquella mujer, tan bella por dentro como por fuera, que había removido los cimientos de su mente y corazón, le quería a él… le había esperado a él por tres años.

Con suavidad se situó entre sus piernas, presionando con su miembro la entrada del sexo de su princesa. Besó su piel con deseo mientras la acariciaba uno de sus excitados y erguidos pezones.

"– ¡Quiero que me mires, Bunny! –murmuró fijando sus ojos en ella que los tenía cerrados– dime cuando sientas dolor y me detendré. No trates de ocultármelo, ¡no quiero que sufras!" Ella asintió jadeante mientras abría sus ojos para conectarse así con él.

Lentamente comenzó a empujarse dentro de ella sintiendo como los pliegues de Bunny se apartaban para dejarle paso. Estaba tan húmeda y excitada que la fricción interna era tremendamente erótica y apenas acababa de entrar en ella. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensó pero ella no dijo nada, sus ojos se abrieron más y sus labios se separaron en un jadeo cortante.

"– Bunny…" –susurró deteniéndose notando resistencia en su acceso. Ella no articuló ningún sonido. "– No aguantes el dolor, cariño, no pasa nada."

Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla y un sordo quejido salió de su boca entonces.

"– No quería defraudarte… duele más… de lo que pensé, –dijo dolorida ella– creí que lo soportaría sin preocuparte."

"– No pienses eso, cariño, –dijo besándola enternecido– el dolor la primera vez es normal y diferente en cada mujer, si no quieres seguir, podemos parar."

Ella negó con insistencia, atrapó con insistencia sus labios, mordiéndolos levemente. La recobrada cordura y control que había mantenido durante su entrada se perdió al sentir la pasión y entrega de Bunny en su beso y caricias. Con la lengua le tentaba, le incitaba a invadirla, no sólo aquella boca que lo elevaba al cielo, sino la cavidad donde residía el pilar de su placer.

Continuó penetrándola, sintiendo los movimientos de Bunny debajo de él. Gimió intensamente cuando la invadió totalmente. Se miraron y besaron durante unos minutos, consiguiendo avivar más su excitación, acallando el dolor que ya se transformaba en molestia. Armando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con ágiles pero lentos movimientos que hicieron agitarse a su hermosa princesa. Las profundas embestidas se iban acelerando a medida que gemidos y caricias descontroladas afloraban de sus cuerpos con apremio.

Armando sentía como Bunny se relajaba y a la vez participaba de sus rápidos movimientos, depositando intensas caricias en su piel.

"– ¡Ooh, cielo! Se siente tan bien estar en ti." –gemía acelerado Armando.

"– Mi amor, es… extraño… siento que me deshago… –exclamó presa de la excitación– Es tan intenso… te siento tan dentro…"

"– Sí, amor, siénteme… disfruta, –susurró aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas–… déjate llevar."

Y tras estas palabras, la respuesta de Bunny no se hizo esperar; comenzaba a jadear más rápidamente, su cuerpo temblaba al recibirle y lo iba presionando cada vez más. Lo tenían cada vez más cerca, estaban próximos a alcanzar el placer máximo de su unión.

Cuando Bunny apretó fuertemente sus músculos, estrechándolo con fuerza no lo vio venir. Arqueando su espalda y con un grito ahogado, Bunny alcanzó el clímax arrastrando todo a su paso, mientras recibía vulnerable la tremenda fuerza de su orgasmo. Pocas embestidas más tarde, Armando la acompañó, perdido en el frenesí de sentirse invadiendo el tierno cuerpo de su amada. Una energía incontrolable estalló en su interior provocando que se corriese con tal intensidad que segundos más tarde, seguía convulsionando con y sobre ella.

Cayeron agotados, plenos y satisfechos tras aquel, su primer y tan anhelado encuentro. Toda aquella noche había sido el broche a tres años de amor a distancia que esa noche se habían encargado demostrar.

Armando la acarició suavemente mientras restablecían sus respiraciones. Bunny volvía poco a poco del reino del placer al que por primera (o segunda) vez había llegado. Su cuerpo cansado y satisfecho todavía temblaba ocasionalmente bajo el peso de su amado.

Él se separó de ella lentamente para sacar el preservativo de su miembro y arrojarlo a la papelera; ahora lo que más deseaba era tener a su princesa abrazada a él y dormir juntos por el resto de sus vidas. Atrajo a Bunny a su cuerpo cuando se tumbó en la cama y la abrazó, reconfortándola. Estuvieron varios minutos así, acariciándose, mimándose, cuidándose… no había otro lugar en el que quisieran estar.

"– Bunny…" –susurró Armando con los ojos cerrados.

"– Dime, amor." –respondió relajada acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.

"– ¿Tienes que regresar a casa pronto?" –preguntó con desgana y algo de tristeza. Ella negó.

"– No, mis padres pasarán el fin de semana fuera. –Explicó Bunny– Sabían de la fiesta y les comenté de quedarme con Patricia en su casa. ¿Por?"

"– ¿Querrías… quedarte conmigo… –dijo bajito Armando mientras ella le escuchaba metida en sus ensoñaciones–… a dormir… hasta que seamos ancianos?" Bunny se sobresaltó, pensando que estaba bromeando se alzó para mirarle a la cara, pero en su mirada no vio broma alguna ni mentira…

"– Armando, ¿qué estás diciendo? Tú…" –comentó sorprendida y recelosa por las palabras.

"– Bunny, te estoy pidiendo un compromiso a largo plazo, –dijo serio sin perder la calidez– no digo ahora mismo, ni siquiera te pido que nos comprometamos todavía. Pero piénsalo, yo no quiero volver a sentirme como estos pasados tres años, anhelándote y sufriendo por no poder tenerte. Ahora te puedo decir que quiero que seas lo primero que vea por la mañana al despertar y lo último que vea al acostarme, quiero sentir tu candor y calidez rodeándome a todas horas. Te quiero a ti en mi vida, presente de todas las maneras imaginables e inimaginables. Eres todo cuanto deseo en esta vida, lo que necesito para ser feliz y juro que me esforzaré por hacerte la mujer la feliz del mundo si me das esa oportunidad."

Bunny escuchó atónita sus palabras, aquello era lo máximo que deseó en sus más alocados sueños. Aquel hombre, que había sido su profesor y mentor, que le robaba las horas de sueño colándose en ellos, que la hacía suspirar cuando se veían a distancia, le pedía algo más que la mera promesa de un noviazgo.

"– Armando, ¿de verdad me quieres a tu lado?" –preguntó visiblemente emocionada dedicándole una sonrisa.

"– Para siempre, si tú me dejas." –confirmó él besando suavemente sus labios. Ella lo miró sin contener las lágrimas de felicidad que la embargaban y únicamente pudo expresarle un último juramento antes eliminar la escasa distancia que existía para fundirse con él en un beso.

"– Te amo,… ahora y siempre." –susurró contra sus labios antes de rozarle.

"– No tanto como yo… te amo, mi princesa." –y Armando la besó hasta sentir que sus almas fueron una nuevamente.

FIN.


End file.
